After the Apocalypse
by MeanDemonAkuma
Summary: The world is not the same two hundred years after the nuclear war. How does Bandit, cranky but ordinary teenager survive in this foul world? Lots of lots of humor and adventures and stuff. (This world is more inspired by the Fallout than it is the fanfiction of actual Fallout, hence few different details)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Nights are the worst. Sure, they look beautiful. The stars are eminating such wonderful light, light that colors the dark blue sky in beautiful shades, three moons shine with all their power... But it's all fake. That light, that beauty is completely fake. During the night, those monstrosities come out and attack our city. Ghouls, goblins, mutants, vampires... And dragons.

You see, since the world was plunged into chaos around two hundred years ago, most of human race hid in underground vaults, atleast in America. The rest of the human race bombed each other to death, causing unbelievable radiation all around the world. Most living things died instantly. Those who survived the destruction either died later or mutated into those... Those ghouls, goblins, mutants and vampires.

Not all of these creatures were mindless destructive zombies, though they looked like it. Vampires are exception. They obviously lived amongst us for thousands of years, but human race didn't even notice their existance. But just because they are beautiful, doesn't mean they are not wicked. Just like these beautiful nights.

Ghouls are simply zombie-like humans. Most of the ghouls aren't even mindless, but friendly and unfortunate people that feel the burden of pain and heart and know what tears mean. A guy that's helping in my family's shop is a ghoul, and I think he probably has a thing for my sister. He is a sweetheart, really, but he looks like a corpse. Apparently, there is an underground city where his kind lives, but he never talks about it. Hovewer, there are those mindless zombie ghoul creatures. The best thing to do when you meet a group of those is to kill as many as possible.

Goblins are little pests, but more annoying than those mole rats since they do more damage. They are smart little bastards, and addictad to explosions and destruction. Though there are few that sell their products to humans, most of them are just stuck up little annoyance, and never to be trusted. I mean, how can you trust a green skinned dwarf with big, pointy ears and sharp, ugly teeth? Not to mention they smell funny. And their faces scream 'Don't trust me.'

Mutants. Oh, mutants. You simply must hate them. Though ghouls and goblins do have their good points, mutants are simply monsters you would want to either run away from or kill if you can. Especially super-mutants. Tall and strong creatures, not very bright but know how to aim and do a whole lot of damage. Unfortunately, there's a whole lot of other monsters than just super-mutants. I've encountered a few myself, though the most horrible definitely is a centaur. I can't even imagine how those creatures came to be. They were obviously humans before – and at least five humans. They look like someone crushed together a few captured people and animals and made a caterpillar-like creature that moved with it's arms (now obviously legs) in slow, shuffling type of movements and puked glowing yellow acid that dissolved into flames if it touched anything. They had one or two heads and a few tentacle-like tounges dangling from their mouth. I couldn't sleep for weeks. The best part is: if there is one of them, then there is a lot of them nearby. And a few super-mutants. Most of us believe that centauruses are their pets.

And vampires. These are the worst of all. They are charming, beautiful and smart. And deadly. One of these bloodsucking monsters killed half of my family during the attack of super mutants. Only my father, sister and I survived, though I wear a reminder; an ugly scar over my whole back.

As things aren't hard on us normal people already, there are a lot of bandits and raiders lurking around in our Capital Wasteland, just waiting for any curious soul, like myself, to steal from, kill and rape the corpse.

Oh, did I mention the dragons? I believe I did. You see, radation didn't only affect humans. It destroyed all the trees and made water undrinkable (though that was fixed with Project Purity my mother and grandfather made), and killed or affected all the animals. I don't really know how dragons came to be. I bet it was lizzards. And they had two hundred years to evolve into what they are now.

Don't get me wrong. I am fascinated by the way things worked after the mass destruction of the planet. I just don't like humanoids (the phrase we use for all these radiated things that aren't really humans – that involves vampires, too). Nor do I like humans, but that is a completely different cathegory now, isn't it?

Our beloved America, or, capital Wasteland if you want, is led by a President. I know right? To be honest, I believe that this 'President' is nothing more than a lie, because people need to be controlled. I don't see what's left to control. Every city is on its own, from time to time trading supplies, but when it comes to defending... Where is President's army Enclave then? Not to mention B.L.I.N.D., who are working on controling everything in their shadows, slowly killing people's ability to think and act for themselves. And they are doing a great job, unfortunately.

Hovewer, there is yet a small fry of hope. There is this large group of bandits that fight for humans ability to see, to think, to act. Though most of other people don't see or appreciate their fight, I see them for what they really are; soldiers of freedom, just like the Brotherhood of Steel. They call themselves The Killjoys. They cooperate with Three Dog, a man leading Galaxy News Radio, the only radio that doesn't spread pure lies to people. No, he's always saying the truth. Three Dog and a Killjoy named Doctor Death Defying are two voices people of our City love to hear. We are closest to truth as one city can get. And that's why my small family and I live here.

„Hey, Bandit! Come downstairs and help me with this stuff! It's too heavy for me!" I moved away from the window and my thoughts. I always get a bit cranky while watching these decieving, starry skies.

„Bandit! Could you please stop spacing out and just help me?"

„Gee, I'm coming!" I yelled at my sister and ran downstairs to help her with an enourmus box. „Is this our new shipment?"

„No, this is my personal collection of Grognak the Barbarian. Of course it's our new shipment! Now give me a hand, will you?" I rolled my eyes and took the box. She was right. It was heavy.

We clumsily went down to our shop. We sold guns, because, after water, this was one of the most wanted stuff on the market. Our shipments were actually scraps of metal, and we helped our dad make them into guns and bullets. Our dad taught us how to use them, and Flower is much better at it than me. Yes, that's my sister's name. Flower. Look who's going down the street: Flower and Bandit! It's really emberassing. And our names actually suited us. Flower was fragile, calm and social. I was violent, grumpy and easily annoyed by anything anyone said. I was also very curious and easily fascinated, which doesn't really fit in with my cranky personality, but just because something fascinates me, doesn't mean I have to like it. Also, though I was violent, the last thing on my mind was killing someone, while that was the first thing Flower thought of if she was in trouble. Again, a personality that doesn't fit in in either of us, but hey, it's post-apocalypse, no one cares about perfection or legitimacy.

As for looks, Flower was a typical pretty girl next door. Long blonde curly hair, big blue eyes, high cheekbones, long legs and small hands with long fingers. I on the other hand... I was a ginger with hair that protruded in every possible direction. I had problems with my back, so I walked funny, but it worked just fine for me. I could kick anybodys ass. I prefered hand to hand fight instead of guns. I was probably the only one in the world. My eyes were blue too, and I also had high cheekbones, but all the aspects that made Flower beautiful simply didn't suit me. Probably because I walked funny. Like one of those big guys obsessed with their muscles, trying to proove they're tough with their funny walk.

„You think they will attack again?" asked Flower, reffering to the creatures I described above.

„Of course they will. They attack every night," I replied, encouraging her. And then I remembered our dad was on guard duty. She did glare at me, though.

„You think he will survive?"

„I doubt a dragon will attack. They don't like crowded places. Too noisy."

„But what if Behemoth attacks?"

„Behemoths have more important business than attacking our village."

„Like what?"

„I don't know. Killing majestic space ducks?"

„I don't think they exist."

„You never know. There is going to be an invasion some time in future. Majestic space ducks will enslave us all and cause another apocalypse and post-apocalypse."

„So, we will survive the invasion?"

„We're parasites. Of course we will."

„I hope dad will be okay."

„Why don't you go visit your boyfriend?"

„Gabriel? Why? You want to be alone?"

„Yeah. I do."

„So you are worried." I smiled sadly and nodded. When I was feeling down, I wanted to be alone, and Flower didn't really like to be with me. It was our silent agreement.

As soon Flower left, I went back into my room and opened the window. I sighed, as the starry sky started to make me cranky again, and turned on the radio. I started to search for a signal, but lately it was hard to catch Galaxy News Radio. The only thing playing was President's radio, and I actually found the Chinese communist propaganda. I didn't understand what they were talking about, but I laguhed a lot every time I would turn on that radio station. I haven't seen that many Asians, actually. The only one I ever met was a Killjoy that came by to buy some guns. I buried his corpse some time after. I remember, he died trying to protect a random wastelander from the raiders. Random wastelander got away, but the killjoy's body was awfully dismembered and mutilated, after he was killed. Those raiders are sick in the head.

I lit a cigarette, blowing circles of smoke through the window. Dad hated if the room smelled of smoke. I always wondered, if most of the plants are dead, where do these come from? Apparently, somewhere in the Wasteland there is a tree in a garage. Yup. And as I've heard, it is worshipped like that atomic bomb in Megaton. My mother detonated that few years ago, though she told me someone tried to bribe her to activate it. My mother was pretty much a hero. Her father worked on Project Purity, which was abandoned after she was born. They lived in this Vault 101, the only Vault that is still in function, and often trades with the cities on the surface, but back then they believed that the doors were closed shut. It turned out that their Overseer lied about it, thinkig that it was too dangerous to live outside. My grandfather went out, trying to put Project Purity back to work, and my mother followed him. During the adventure, she met my father. I think that Three Dog just started running GNR back then, and had a lot of problems with super mutants. Apparently, my father killed their enourmusly large Behemoth by blasting it with few mini nukes from his bazooka, or, as he likes to call it, 'Fat Man'. But only after my mother stepped on it and accidentaly fired it, almost dying of a heart attack. I always wanted to see that scene.

Anyway, they found my grandfather, and started running the project again, but they were attacked and annihilated by President's Enclave. My mom and dad led the few survivors to Brothehood of Steel's base. I'm not sure how the rest of the story goes, but my mom activated Project Purity and somehow survived the radiation. I think that some ghoul or goblin might've been involved in this, maybe even a vampire, but they never told me that, and I never asked. I simply liked to look at them as epic heroes of the Wasteland.

Even with the radio on, I could hear the noise of gunshots that were coming from the walls of the city. I turned off the radio. There were even shouts and screams. My dad should be fine, right? He is one of the best sniperists and gun-freaks in the known world. But I was still worried. How many of the enemies are there? Is it a few, like every other night, or is it a horde, like it happened a few years ago? When my whole family was killed? Well, if it was a horde, then they would alarm the city and everyone that knows how to hold a gun was supposed to be on the walls and shoot the damned monsters. Unable to sit in one place, I walked back and forth in the room. 'I can't go there until I am invited. I will simply be a nuisance.' The gunshot stopped. I ran towards the window, leaning out to see if the walls were still in place. Then, I heard a terrible, terrible noise. I looked up, and saw something big flying in the distance. When it got under the light of the moon, it took me a few seconds to figure out what kind of a wierd bird that was. Then it made that noise again. Roar of the dragon. Even though I was frozen at first, too scared to move, I ran downstairs, grabbing dad's bazooka ( or Fat Man), and then back up, climbing onto the roof. 'Please, don't fly this way. Please, don't fly this way. Please don't fly this way,' I prayed to myself. Dragons don't like crowded places, and they certainly don't like human flesh. I just hoped he was flying around, you know, because what else would dragons do in their free time? Fly over the city frightnening citizens to death. Which I was. I'm not even sure if I know how to fire a bazooka. The more I thought about it, the more I could feel a chill running down my spine. Sweat was covering my forehead, and my hands were shaking. But I stayed put, watching the dragon closely.

The black dragon made a few circles around the city, and then decided he doesn't like us. Meanwhile, the gunshot started again, repeating the shouts and the screams. Suddenly, dragon turned back and flew to our city faster than before. He stopped just over the city and fell down with his head down, and wings aggregated along his body. „Shit! It's preparing to attack!" someone yelled. My heartbeat stopped for a second after those words, and I could feel my knees shaking. 'Get the balance straight, Bandit. You've fired a bazooka before. You know how to do this,' I told myself, holding my position. If you are not in the right position while firing the mini nuke, you might fly away in the opposite direction. Physics suck.

„Hold your fire!" someone else yelled. „Wait until it comes close eneough!" I aimed towards this big beast, becoming bigger and bigger as it fell closer. It opened it's mouth and I could see as its jaws heated, ready to chunder some fire to make a barbeque. „FIRE!" I yelled in panic, and fired a mini nuke towards a dragon. I almost fell down, losing my balance, but I still stood my ground. The mini nuke exploded in green glowing fire as it hit the dragon, and it roared terribly, spreading its wings and stopping its fall. However, if a dragon was so easy to kill, we wouldn't be so scared of them. It flew towards me, as it probably figured it was me who shot it. I just sat there, frozen, watching as it came closer and closer and closer... a few others shot their mini nukes, shooting the blasted monster. The explosions woke me up and adrenaline finally hit my head. I jumped from roof to roof, sometimes stopping to see where the beast is. It circled around the city again. Alarm was sounded. Finally. I jumped onto the roof, and it suddenly opened in front of me. Gabriel, Flower's boyfriend, popped out of the hole and grabbed me, pulling me into the house. I screamed. Flower closed the windows. The bitchfest started. „What the hell is wrong with you? You don't know how to use a bazooka!" she yelled.

„Sorry miss Hawkeye, but I obviously use it better than you. Did you see how I hit him?"

„You just made him mad!"

„Well, I plan on making him even madder. Now, ask your boyfriend if he has a bazooka and let's go dragon hunting!"

She couldn't resist.

And now we were both on the roof, under a starry night causing fireworks trying to shoot down the beast that was trying to kill us. I suddenly wasn't afraid. I had my epic dragon slayer sister with me (well, not really, but having her with me did encourage me). Just let that big black lizard thingy come. „I thought dragons hate noise!" yelled Flower while we were running from roof to roof.

They were supposed to hate noise. That's why we used big, noisy weapons. Nothing we could do could hurt dragons, but they could be driven off. This one, hovewer, seemed to be attracted to it. And I felt those chills on my back again, and my heart started beating faster, again. 'Don't be afraid. You can do this.'

Few of the buildings were on fire, mostly because people missed the stupid thing, and not because it breathed fire. Then again, just as I thought that, it lit our tower up. Like a cigarette. The universe seems to enjoy proving me wrong these days.

Flower and I spearated, as the dragon flew down to grab us and throw us into the wall, like it did to a few other poor souls. I could still see her, though. I was more worried about her now than about myself. I ducked and fell, and the dragon almost grabbed me, but it still flew away. Flower shot a mini nuke and shot it right under the tail, and it roared painfully and loudly; more loudly than up until now. 'Shit. I've got only one more mini nuke,' I thought and put it in my bazooka. „It's bleeding!" someone yelled. „Aim for the ass!" someone else yelled.

Even if this was a deadly situation, I couldn't stop laughing. I didn't notice it landed right in front of me. It growled at me and opened it's mouth. I could see his incandescent maw.

I reacted instantly. I shot mini nuke into it's mouth, as it was about to dissolve me into flames with its fire breath. As I had no balance, I lost the ground under my feet, flying off the roof in slow motion, falling onto the sign of Elena's pub. Big, bloody, greenish explosion said 'good night, Bandit,' and pain in my back filled my whole body, turning my vision blurry, and then black.

.A.

I had a nice dream. I was jumping from moon to moon, across the moon, collecting the colors of the starry sky. Then one flower started to grow higher and higher, covering the moon. It roared with Flower's voice, turned into the dragon and exploded. And then it ate me. And then I woke up. While Flower was yelling at the doctor in the corner of a room, full of patients at the verge of death (not really). She always has to infiltrate my dreams and eat me after exploding. How does she do that?

„Calm down, miss Flower. Your sister will be fine," said someone, probably the Doctor or that gay male nurse. She wildly brandished with her hands, and I noticed they were tied in bandages, which didn't really look fresh. No wonder she was pissed. No hygene? She'd kill for a bar of soap.

„I know she will be fucking fine, she is always fucking fine! But if I hear you make fun of her back again, I will make you swallow a mini nuke just like she made that bitch-ass dragon swallow it!"

I made a dragon swallow a mini nuke? Wow. Badass.

„What is the problem?" Oh, that was daddy. Oh shit. He's gonna kill me for touching his bazooka. Why did I use his bazooka anyway? Oh yeah. Dragon.

„Nothing. Doctor's being an asshole." It wasn't gay male nurse. Too bad. I had a thing for that gay male nurse. And no chance. Yay.

The doctor went to check on me. He was an older guy, same age as my father, but unlike my father, who was bald, he had a whole lotta black curly hair. Honestly, he looked like an acloholic with glasses and a laboratory coat.

„Good morning, Bandit. How are you feeling today?"

Fabulously badass.

„A little dizzy. And my back hurts."

„You had a lot of glass in your back. It'll get you a few more scars, but I'm sure you don't mind."

„You son of a..."

„Just another one in my collection. I should make a hobby out of it." That was followed by dad's giggling and Flower's cranky sighing. Serously, was that why she made all that drama?

„When can I go home?"

It's not badass if I'm laying helplessly in a bed.

„Well, you should stay for few more hours to retrieve your strenght. But as soon as you can walk, you should go back home," said the doctor and went to the next bed to take care of another patient – this one horribly burnt by that dragon. Flower sat next to me. „What the hell Bandit? What were you thinking?" she yelled in my face. Great.

„Thinking about what?"

„When you killed that dragon!"

„I wasn't thinking, obviously," I replied innocently.

„Don't be harsh on Bandit. I mean, she did destroy my precious Fat Man, destroyed the logo of my favourite pub and almost died, but she killed a dragon," said dad, half-angry, half happy.

„Are you mad or proud?"

„Both. I'm glad you killed that dragon, but please don't do it again."

„How was the fight outside?"

„I killed a Behemoth. Wasted a lot of ammo. Because you stole my Fat Man." Dad is such a kid sometimes. But that's why he's so cool. But a Behemoth? Here? No way.

„What was a Behemoth doing here?" asked Flower. She was as surprised as I am.

„I don't know. It looked a lot like that raid from few years ago, but Enclave showed up and helped us this time. They say they were tracking that Behemoth almost all over the Capital Wasteland," said dad, not really believing that poor story.

„Explains why they came to help us. Where was Brotherhood?" I asked.

„Nobody knows."

„How big is the damage?" That was Flower. I really couldn't care less.

„Eastern wall has been completely ruined. Over twenty houses were burned to the ground, and we are working on repairing them. Fourteen people died, and almost fifty are hurt. We were at our limits, but we recieved donations of meds almost an hour ago, so we should be fine." Donations? That means Killjoys were involved. It's like a public secret. Killjoys always do stuff like that. Maybe they can't always help directly, but with certain 'donations' they save a lot of lives. I'm pretty sure they have some kind of stalking network.

„Flower, will you take care of Bandit? I need to get back to work. Somebody needs to guard while they're repairing the wall," said dad.

„Of course. I'll make sure she gets home safe."

„See you, and good luck," he said, kissing us both in the cheeks. He then waved towards the doctor, and left the hospital.

„How's Gabe?" I asked.

„Oh, he's fine. He only has a few scratches."

„I see you're not any better," I said, finally mentioning her hands.

„I pulled you out of all that shattered glass and cut myself. I've also got few bruises, but not really worth mentioning." She sat there silently for a moment, lost in her thoughts. „They think of you as a hero."

„I hope they make me a statue and worship me like the atomic bomb," I said, sarcastically.

„You should play the part."

„No, I shouldn't. I wasn't thinking about the glory when I killed that thing. I simply wanted to survive. It was my last mini nuke."

„I know. But just try and be nice when someone greets you at the street, okay?"

I sighed. This is so annoying. And so not badass.

„Yes, mom."

.A.

Days were pretty long and boring. Since my back was still pretty damaged, the only work I could do was sit in the shop and sell ammo. Not even guns. Only ammo. Grubb, a ghoul that's helping out in the shop is the one selling guns. I hated fake smiling and greeting people. Flower did my part of the job: sat in the back and cleaned or made these new weapons of mass death and destruction. Dad, as always, was taking care of shipments. It's been a few days since the dragon attacked and most of the buildings were repaired. People also looked at me like I'm some kind of a god. They even gave me a nickname. 'Bandit the Dragon Slayer'. It sounded cool, but after the first two hours of hearing it, I grew sick of it. Even Grubb looked at me with sprinkles of adoration in his white, rotten eyes. Now they all expected me to be some kind of a hero that will die for them. They are not worth risking my life, but they were still pressuring me. I'm not a hero! I was simply thinking of my own safety!

„Is that nickname of yours still bugging you?" asked Grubb, noticing my pouting.

„No. Don't worry about it, Grubb."

„You don't have to live up to their expetations, you know?" I sighed. He knew what was bugging me, but I didn't really feel like talking about it.

Yesterday on the news you could only hear about me. 'Bandit the Dragon Slayer.' Three Dog was so impressed, he talked about me like I was some kind of... I don't know. I was flattered, but I was tired of all the pressure. I'm not a hero.

Two guys walked into the shop. Two really good loking guys. One of them was taller than the other, wearing acblue leather jacket and worn off jeans. He had high black boots, and his hair was red. Completely, utterly and beautiful as the sight of blood. The upper part of his face was hidden behind a yellow mask, though. He looked at me and smiled instantly. I didn't want to smile back. I was too dejected.

The other guy was shorter, with longer, black hair, in black leather tight pants and a jacket with yellow sleeves. He had a funny green mask covering his whole face, so I couldn't see if he smiled too, but I could feel it. They were both so radiant. And it made me even more cranky.

Oh. Oh no way. These guy were obviously Killjoys. They must be looking for father. I know he has some deals with them, but he never mentioned that they will be coming here for something. He always informs us of that.

„How can I help you?" I asked.

„I am looking a gun for my small friend over here," said guy with crimson hair and radiant smile.

„Yeah. Assault rifle would be perfect," said the other one, short guy.

„And some ammo for it." I love it when the customers know exactly what they're looking for. You get rid of them faster.

„Grubb, could you..." I didn't even get to finish my line, Grubb already handed the rifle to short guy.

„It's a bit heavy."

„It's an assault rifle. You can kill a super mutant with it without even breaking a sweat," I said, limping towards the drawers, looking for some ammo.

„Are you hurt?" asked Radiant Smile.

„I had the accident the other day," I replied.

„Accident? You..." started Grubb, but I interrupted him.

„How much of ammo would you like?"

„I think twenty bullets will be eneough for excercise. We actually have some back home, we just needed a gun." I walked back as normally as I could, and I could feel the pain in my back growing. I. Don't. Like. This.

„That would be one hundred and twenty bottle caps."

„You're expensive."

„We're the best."

Radiant Smile nodded, handing over the caps. I gave him the ammo, but instead of taking the ammo, he took my hand and shaked it. „I congratulate you on killing a dragon, Dragon Slayer."

That didn't really make my day. I was just more grumpy than usual, while Grubb couldn't remember where he has seen exactly these two Killjoys before.

Flower was eavesdropping on the whole thing, and waited for me in my room giggling like an idiot by the end of the day. She just likes to torture me.

Yet again, I found myself looking at the starry sky, wondering how decieving this beautiful sky can be, listening to the gunshots as our fighters risked their lives to protect us. They truly are heroes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Almost a whole month has passed since the incident with the dragon. My back has healed, though I had few more scars on my back in my collection. My walk was still hilariously bad, though. It was still early in the morning. The sun barely colored the sky blue, but it already felt safer. Monsters never attacked in the sunlight, even small and frail as this one. My father, Flower and I sat in front of the house, finishing breakfast from cheap cans of ratmeat. "You know, I've heard that they have coffee in Megaton," said Flower.

"That's ridicilous. There are no plants to make coffee from," I replied.

"Apparently, they are having shipments from some kind of Tree God or something."

"Tree God doesn't exist," said our Dad. "That God is just a guy who had s tree grow out of his head because of radiation."

"That must've been hilarious to see."

"Bandit, you're so mean."

"I know."

"Girls, tomorrow I'll be leaving on a mission," said dad, throwing our cans into the garbage.

"What kind of a mission?"

"Some scientist wants to go to some abandoned Vault that has something to do with his research."

"Because nice asses can't really go fetch dangerous stuff for themselves."

"I'm not going alone. Five more mercenaries have signed up. It's some kind of big stuff."

"Still, don't go throwing your life away for some unimportant scientist," said Flower. "We still need you here."

"Of course, my girls. Listen, While I'm gone, i want you to take care of few stuff. Flower, you must lead the shop, and Bandit, go to Rivet City to fetch some parts for me."

"For a bazooka, I guess?"

"Yes, for my lovely Fat Man that you killed."

"It has always been suicidal."

"But you will do it?"

"Sure. I haven't been out in the Wastelands for a long time. When should I go?"

"Tomorrow, at the same time I'll be going. If I'm not mistaken, there are three other people going to Rift, so you can travel together. It's safer to travel in groups."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." I threw my can into the garbage. "So, tomorrow. Is anyone special coming today?"

"Yes, Party Poison and Fun Ghoul will be coming for shipment."

"Enclave would destroy us if they knew about this," said Flower, stroking her beautiful golden hair.

"If they were ever to find out about this, we would be able to run away. Don't worry about it, Flower." Flower sighed. We both knew that we probably wouldn't see them coming, but Dad was just stubborn as ever. Not that we didn't like the Killjoys. Well, Flower liked them, I thought they were tolerable. 'You're so full of shit,' is what Flower would tell me if I told her that.

Flower and I opened the shop. Grubb ran around like flying squirrel high on drugs, accesorizing our walls with badass guns, so our shop would look like something special. "Do you know who these guys are?" he asked me when I told him to calm down.

"Radiant Smile and Masked Guy? I know who they are. They came last month and bothered me about the dragon thing."

"They are legends!" You didn't want to see him when he first found out who those guys were. He started screaming and laughing hysterically, jumping while waving with his hands and called it fangirling. I don't think I will ever understand what that means.

„Whatever, Grubb. Just don't try to rape them, I don't think they will appreciate it." He gasped in shock. That face was just hilarious.

„Why would I ever do something so dirty to someone as noble as them? They are the shiny spots of this darkness I call life! They are my heroes!"

„Wow, you really adore them," noticed Flower.

„Well, obviously," I said, rolling my eyes.

„Of course I adore them! They saved my life!"

Strange. He never told us that. Not that is our business.

The day passed slowly, as Flower and I were choking on stinking, hot air. Dad was working on the air conditioner, but for some strange reasons, it would always act like it was possesed by some angry demon from the fiery pit. I'm pretty sure it was trying to curse us. The bell rang as the door opened, and the five colorful figures entered our little shop, getting it a bit crowded. I never saw Grubb so excited in my life. I thought he was going to faint.

„Hey, you! I remember you!" said the short guy with green mask, Fun Ghoul, the one that bought the gun last time they were here. Only, there were just two – redheaded Radiant Smile and him. He was talking to Grubb, and Grubb, paralyzed just stared in them in wonder. „You're that guy from few years ago! You were attacked by Super Mutants when you were trying to get on surface. Grubb, if I'm correct?" That was too much for him. Grubb fainted, falling like lady whose skin is too sensitive for sun. I couldn't help myself. I caught myself laughing hysterically, so much my stomack hurt. Flower hid her face and prayed to whatever god or godess was listening to open the earth beneath her feet. Unfortunately for her, that didn't happen.

When I stopped laughing and helped Flower to bring Grubb back to life, I took a good look at our four guests. They took of their masks, and I could see their faces clearly. The guy on the left was dressed in red leather jacked and black pants. He had blond hair combed backwards, he was looking around the shop, holding his yellow motor helmet. He was one of those guys that don't know how to smile. Just like me. Next to him was a little girl with black curly hair, in a black T-shirt, jeans, and a blue jacket with red sleeves. The guy closest to the door wore sunglasses, and was dressed completely in black leather, with few red stripes on his pretty jacket. His dark brown curly hair was EVERYWHERE. He had a face of sweetheart, the kind of face I'd imagine Grubb would have if he wasn't a ghoul. Radiant Smile and the Masked Guy were standing next to each other, in pretty much the same clothes as the last time I saw them. Masked Guy had really cute face, face of the little trickster. You never trust face that's so cute. Ever.

„So, how can I help you, guys?" asked Flower while I was still giggling to myself.

„We were looking for your father."

„And whom should I announce to my father?"

„I am Party Poison, and this is Fun Ghoul, as you already know. The guy at the door is Jet Star, and these two are Kobra Kid and the Missile Kid."

I was expecting for Grubb to come back to life and yell 'I love you!' and faint again, but that didn't happen. Flower left in the back of the shop and entered the house, calling Dad. I was trying to take care of Grubb, as he still didn't come to. I was getting a little worried.

„Hey, is it true that you killed a dragon?" asked Missile Kid.

„Nope. It just happened to eat my Mini Nuke." I wasn't even being sarcastic.

„Do you think I'll be able to kill one?"

„If you're lucky eneough, you won't encounter one. But if you do, remember that they're not so fireproof on the inside."

„I think we should all keep that in mind," said Jet Star.

„So, what's going on in the Wastelands these days?" I haven't been outside for almost eight months. I must catch up on the news.

„It's wonderful," said Party Poison. „There's action behind every rock. There are so many things to discover out there, so many things to be done! And not to mention the fight for justice. It's basically the War!"

„Sounds awfully adventurous."

„You're not the danger loving tiype, eh?"

„I'm nothing loving type. I do things because I must."

„That's not true. Everybody loves unicorns," said Kobra Kid.

„What?"

„Err... Kobra Kid, go play with Sparkles," replied Jet Star. Kobra Kid didn't react.

„What do you mean, you must? You killed a dragon! You're a hero!" said Fun Ghoul.

„I'm not a hero. I didn't kill it on purpose, I was just trying to survive. Hero would give his life for someone else. I couldn't care less."

„That's not true. You probably need to find something that is worth fighting for," said Fun Ghoul and smiled. His words were comforting, but I refused to believe them. That moment, Flower and Dad came in.

„Spyke!"

„Party Poison! It's really good to see you!" said Dad and greeted all Killjoys present in the shop with a hug. They proceed to go into the back of the shop to discuss some serious bussines. Dad took Grubb and went to tuck him into the bed; he was still alive. Missile Kid stayed back, obviously displeased for being left behind. She played with a small BB gun Grubb put there, small eneough for her to use it. „Hey, Missile Kid," I said. She looked at me. „Do you want to learn how to use that thing?" She nodded, replying with a smile.

.A.

Early in the morning, stood at the front door, waiting for Dad to come. I never like to say goodbyes; I feel like people are getting ready to go to their deaths and that saying a simple 'goodbye' is form of letting someone go. And I couldn't let go of Flower or Dad, nor could I allow them to let go of me. 'You just need to find something worht fighting for.' Shut the hell up.

Few other people came. Most of them were dressed like me – black leather clothes, light backpacks, guns and bullets, hidden blades... Most of them were mercenaries Dad mentioned yesterday, and some of them were probably guys going to the Rivet City with me. Well, it was obvious who are mercenaries, and who are travelers, because they separated in two groups. I was standing close to the group of four people. An asian guy, a black guy, blonde guy and a girl who is obviously his twin sister. They barely spoke in my presence. They still haven't gotten over that Dragon Slayer. I could see they were glad that I was with them, but didn't know how to talk to me. Wich is good. I'm in no mood to talk to them.

I thought of my yesterday tutoring with Missile Kid. She was a real talent for that, and she was so hyped up to hold a gun in her hands, her excitement was radiating on me. I even gave her that gun for free. I don't think that Killjoys were very happy about it, but hey, kids' gotta take care of herself.

My Dad was the last one to arrive, together with that sissy scientist. „You have everything you need?" he asked.

„Yes."

„Travel light."

„I know."

„Try to avoid trouble. Fight only if you have no other choice."

„I know."

„Come back in one piece, okay?"

„Okay." He sighed.

„You look so much like your mother. She would be very proud."

„Thanks, dad." He patted my shoulder. He wasn't much for goodbyes either. Well, that's one thing I've inherited from him.

„Shall we go?" asked one of the mercenaries.

„We're all set."

The door opened, and the two groups went into the deserts of Wasteland, as the morning sun shone upon us, guiding us.

.A.

„Have you ever been to Rivet City before?" asked Yukimura, the asian guy of the group. He was trying to start conversations and break the ice. I got the impression no one here actually knew each other.

„No," said the black guy, Chris. „I've never been further than Megaton."

„Jovanka and I often go to Rivet City. It's pretty far, It would take at least five days to get there," said Stallin.

„We could go with shortcuts, underground," suggested Jovanka.

„Underground is way too dangerous. It's swarming with Raiders and ghouls. Under the sky you at least have a place to run off to." Blonde twins were children of a hardcore communist. In our little city, it doesn't matter who believes in what, as long as you work to keep the walls up, but the rest of the world is not really tolerant of commies. I told them to change their names if they want to stay alive. They didn't take it very well.

„Both paths are dangerous," said Chris. He was rather tall and muscular. A fist fight with him would be painful. „But I'd rather stick above the ground."

„Nights get dark," said Jovanka. „You can't see at all."

„Bandit, you're silent. What do you think?" asked Yukimura.

„Besides that Jovanka and Stallin should change their names?" I'm going to get killed in my sleep. „Whatever. We're going to die either way if we're not careful."

„Whats wrong with our names?" asked Jovanka.

„If you really go around as much as you brag you do, you'd know that most people kill commies on sight. And you have names that commies adore."

„You're an ugly ass bitch, you know that?" said Stallin.

„Yes, but you could never afford to kiss it." I am going to get myself killed. I'd like one dragon, please!

„You little..." Stallin tred to hit me, and just as I was about to dodge him, Chris grabbed his fist.

„Don't let her provoke you. She's just a bitch, but she's right. If anybody asks you your names, think of somthing else to reply with."

„Barbie and Ken would suit you."

„You should shut the fuck up. You don't have to act all high and mighty just because you killed a goddamn dragon! You're not a hero at all!" Well, someone gets it. But I decided to keep my mouth shut, since I didn't want to see this giant break my neck.

We continued to walk in silence, and got to the first ruined city. I fell behind a bit, trying to avoid the deadly vibe coming from three jerks up ahead. I've never been people person, and that's why all my excursions ended up like this. Only two people that could put up with my sharp tounge (beside my family) were Grubb (but he could put up with anything) and Gabriel, for the sake of staying together with Flower. He must be celebrating right now.

„You shouldn't fall behind like that," said Yukimura.

„Don't you worry about me. Go ahead and gossip with the three hypocrites."

„Why are you always so mean?"

„I'm not mean. I'm honest. It hurts."

„Well, why can't you find some other way to say what you're thinking? There are nice words too, you know?"

„People don't deserve nice words. People are as big scum as the monsters they fight with."

„Oh." He was quiet for a little while, but then continued to talk. „By the way, I've noticed you think you know more than the rest of us about the Capital Wasteland. Why is that?"

„You might want to rephrase that. I've crossed every inch of the Capital Wasteland. From mercenary jobs to shipments and deliveries for my father."

„Wow! Really?"

„Yes. Flower and I were outside of the border once."

„And how's outside?"

„Wasted. Just like the Wasteland. Flower says she saw glowing ghouls, but she was high back then."

„Really? Glowing ghouls?" he sounded as if he was amused.

„Don't get excited. She was just hallucinating. How about you, Yukimura? You never said about your adventures."

„I go around..." He didn't want to say anything else. Good. I didn't want to know anyway.

.A.

Stallin and I were holding guard while the rest of the group slept. Well, he held guard, and I just couldn't sleep. Is it any wonder with people like this? We hid in the ruins of a skyscraper, close to the entrance so we could escape in case danger comes near. We did check the first two floors, but we weren't sure if we were completely alone in here. Yukimura seemed a bit lost, but he knew what he was doing. I can't say that Stallin and Jovanka were so bad, but I still disliked them a lot. As for Chris – he didn't talk much. He did his part of the job in silence. It wasn't completely dark – few lights were still burning, and that's what has been bothering me. Someone had changed these cieling lights. I just hoped they weren't hostile. I took a look at Stallin. He looked as if he was nearly asleep, and even though he held his eyes opened, his head was still shaking up and down. Poor kid. I stood up and shoke his shoulder, and he flinched pointing gun at me. So jumpy. „Times up. My turn to hold guard."

„What?" he whoke his head, trying to stay awake. „I'm supposed to guard for two more hours."

„Yeah, and that's exactly what's gonna kill us. Go to sleep. I'll guard. I can't fall asleep anyway." I didn't have to persuade him much longer. He layed next to his sister and fell asleep the moment he hit the ground. It soon became pretty quiet. One light, the one closest to us, would turn on and off on ocasions. Chris would sneeze in his sleep from time to time, and wind would howl through the shattered windows, but that was about it. And that's what I found weird. Every single time those creatures would attack at night. Sure, they didn't come out immediately, but... And then I heard a tiny little growl, coming from outside. I jumped on my feet and sneaked a peak through the broken window. There was a whole lot of feral ghouls approaching the building. God dammit! Why does it always have to be feral ghouls? The growls became louder and soon the whole wonderful choir of deadly zombie growls could be heard. During that choir that was slowly becoming louder and louder, I woke everybody up. „Couldn't you wake us up sooner?" asked Jovanka. I rolled my eyes. I woke them up as soon as I spotted the rotten bastards. We all took our stuff, taking our hideouts and praying no ghouls would come to our little skyscraper. Of course, that wouldn't happen. They came in exactly in our skyscraper.

„We have to get past through them!" whispered Jovanka.

„We could try to sneak out," suggested Yukimura.

„That's not exactly an option!" whispered Stallin from his hideout, holding a gun ready.

„We could try a diversion. Bandit and I could keep them busy while you escape."

„I'm gonna go with no," I said. Shit I ain't selling my ass so they could save themselves.

„Then what do you suggest we do?" asked Chris. I tiny little growl came to our ears.

„Um.. Guys... I think they found us." Stalling was staring right into the ghoul that was barely few steps away from him, and the ghoul was staring back.

„What do you mean, you think?" asked Jovanka. The ghoul roared, and Stallin shot the bastard in the head for getting too much attention.

„FIRE!" yelled Chris. We all jumped out of our hideouts, shooting the damned bastards. I was glad that those lights were still burning. I wouldn't be able to shoot them in complete darkness. But the hell was loosed upon us. There were five ghouls on each member of the group, and they just kept coming if we killed one of them. Our best chances were to try to keep them at a distance as long as we had ammo. Most of the guys were running low. „We gotta fight through!" I yelled. That was our only chance of escaping. Of course, nobody listens to ginger. Chris was the first one to run out of ammo. He took a pipe from the ground, crashing the skull of every mindless zombie that dared to come close. Their infected blood covered him as he teared their skulls open. That was incredibly sexy. You should've seen him. First one to fall was Stallin. He pushed Jovanka away as two ghouls jumped on him. He was torn to pieces by hungry, angry ghouls. That's when Jovanka went breserk. „NO!" she screamed, wasting ammo on the group of ghouls that turned her brother into bloody gore. When she lost her ammo, she used her gun as a bat. Chris was pushed down by two ghouls himself, and one of then hit him with a stone in the head until there was nothing left but the discusting, mashed brain in the pool of blood and crushed bone. Jovanka was still going breserk, and it seemed all ghouls tried to get to her and kept their distance at the same time. That's where I saw my chance. I pulled Yukimura, who was still trying to cover her. „There's nothing you can do for her now," I said.

„We can't just live her like that!"

„Whatever. You go ahead and be a ghoul meal. I'm getting outta here." If he wants to die, who am I to stop him? I fought my way through few ghouls, cutting them with my machette, and I knew that Yukimura followed. We got outside under the weak moonlight of our three moons. We could hear Jovanka's dying screams, and we knew we were next if we don't hurry.

„We should've helped her!" said Yukimura while we were running away.

„It's too late. Now stop using your head and use your god damned legs and run! We're not out of this yet." Just as I said that, I turned around and shot the ghouls that got to close to Yukimura, and at the same time, I could feel someone hitting my head from behind. I stood my ground and recieved another hit. „No! Stop!" yelled Yukimura as three ghouls jumped on him, but I could barely hear him. I tried to get up to help him, and I felt another hit, and I united my face with the dirt as the world went black.

.A.

I woke up in the small, dirty prison cell recalling being dragged by those hideous ghouls underground. The memories were blurry and unclear, but I managed to memorise part of the way out. First three steps underground, in fact. The light from the corridor was weak. I looked around, and felt relieved to see Yukimura laying in the opposite corner. He wasn't seriously injured, and he was breathing. I gently woke him up, afraid if he might have few broken bones. He jumped back and hit the wall. „Ouch!" he said scratching his head.

„I see you're just fine."

„What happened? Where are we? Haven't the ghouls killed us?"

„Obviously, they imprisoned us. They'll probably do some wacko experiments on us."

„They're mindless. They can't experiment!"

„But people that control them can."

„Shit. That's even worse than dying."

„Not if you keep your sanity."

„What if they turn us into ghouls? I don't want to look like a corpse!" I found that slightly insulting. I wasn't a ghoul myself, but still. I liked some ghouls.

„That's not the worst that can happen to you."

„Well, you don't give a damn how you look like because you look like shit anyway!"

„That makes two of us." Yukimura opened his mouth to start to yell at me, but he didn't say anything. He probably came to the conclusion I won't react. After all, I am the dragon slayer, I don't react to shit peasants say.

„I'm sorry. I didn't really mean it," he said instead. I was awestruck. Did he just apologize? I've never heard an apology in my life!

„Um... It's okay. I get that a lot anyway." We sat together in awkward silence, both taking the corners of the cell to ourselves. „I don't understand. Why didn't you help Jovanka? Just because you didn't like her?"

„Pretty much. I don't want to risk my life to save to save someone who will later make my life as miserable as humanly possible."

„She wouldn't do that. She would be grateful."

„No, she wouldn't. I saw how grateful people are after you give your life for them."

„What do you mean? What happened?"

„You are too curious. I don't want to talk about it."

„Why not? You are going to die anyway. There is no shame in sharing your life story with me." I sighed. Well, he was right. Someone might as well know.

„Okay. It happened about two or three years ago, back when my family and I still lived in the Big City. I had five brothers and two sisters. I was the second youngest one. There was this raid, the one just like we had few months ago, just scratch the dragon and replace super mutants with vampires. They killed most of the town, including most of my family. One of them nearly killed me, and it took me six months to be able to walk again. But that's not all. My eldest brother, Jonathan, he could've survived. But he didn't. Why? He saved an ass of the same jerk who nearly raped my sister afterwards. Jonathan got dragged away, and I don't know if they turned him or killed him."

„Wow. That's tough."

„Yes. It is. My brother was a hero, and I do respect heroes. But I wouldn't go down that path. A hero believes and dies for his cause. I don't believe in anything, and I don't have any cause. If I were to die for someone, it would be only those whom I love, and only if there is not other way around. A hero would save anyone, he would give his life for humanity. I would never do that."

„Because you hate people."

„Yes."

„But you like persons."

„Probably." He raised an eyebrow and smiled. „Okay! Yes. I like some persons. Jerk."

„Bitch."

„Asshole."

„Goat." We giggled. He would make a really awesome friend. I just felt sorry I hadn't met him sooner.

.A.

I don't know how long we've been in that cell. It seemed as if time has no say in this place. It could've been hours. It could've been days, maybe even months. We heard the sound of footsteps and pulled back into our corners, as if we could hide. Four ghouls dressed in lab coats turned up, and stopped in front of our cell. I'm pretty sure one of them was a female. „Howdy," said Yukimura. „We have learned our place. We shan't hurt your little pets no more. Can we go now?"

„Very funny, smoothskin. Take him."

„What are you going to do with him?" I asked.

„We will put him under a large amount of radiation, to see how much will he be able to hold on before he turns into a ghoul," said probable female one. She unlocked the cell and the three male ghouls came in. They really shouldn't have done this. I wasn't going to let them take him. He was pretty likeable, after all. I jumped at one of them, and with swift movements, I broke his neck. Yes! My martial arts skills actually came in handy! The second one grabbed me from behind, while the third one tried to put me down. Yukimura jumped on him. I kicked the third ghoul in the crotch, and broke free of the second one's grip. I turned around and hit him with an elbow. I grabbed his head and pushed it through the bars. He screamed, as he tried to get his head out, as if he was going crazy. Yukimura and the third one were wrestling, while female one was screaming for help. Her eyes widdened in horror as something big came into the corridor. I could soon see it. Large green skinned grotesque figure walked down the hall. His small, black eyes stared wildly at us. He showed his sharp teeth in a sinister smile . or was it to growl? His arms were big and strong, muscles big beyond belief. He was dressed in a ragged armored suit, too small for his size, with holes on the knees and elbows. It was a super mutant, carrying a large, black backpack. He glared at us, growling. He grabbed screaming ghouless and squeezed her head, crushing her skull. Few drops of blood splattered me, and I pulled back into the cell. The super mutant took the gun and shot the gasping ghoul that was fighting Yukimura a moment ago. „Here," said the mutant, handing me the gun. „You will need this."

I seriously had no idea how to react to this. What. The. Hell.

Yukimura, however, knew exactly what to do. He grabbed the gun out of my hands and pointed it at the super mutant. He was shaking. „G-Get lost, or I-I'll..."

„Shoot? There is no need for that. I am a friend."

„A friend? I never saw a friendly super mutant."

„Your mother said the very same thing to me when she first met me."

„My mother? You knew my mother?"

„Yes!" he said loudly. „And I know you, though you may not remember me, Bandit."

„Whoa... His level of speech... It's incredible! Fantastic!" said Yukimura, lowering his gun. „And he knows your name!"

„Yeah, but I don't know his."

„You were too young to remember. My name is Fawkes."

„Sure. Fawkes. Listen, if you really knew my mother, you'd know how she pulled of that trick with turning on the Project Purity without getting herself killed." I always wanted to know how she pulled off that one. She was a trickster, and she'd always find another way around.

„I was the one to turn it on. Your mother always wanted to avoid death, if she could find another way around. At first, I did not want to rob her of her destiny, but then she persuaded me." Damn it. I knew that she wasn't the one to actually turn on the project.

„And by persuading you, I suppose she threathened she'll never have anything to do with you if she survived."

„She put the gun to my head and said if she's going to die, she's taking me with her." Well, sometimes she'd do that too.

„Wow. You and your mother are so similar!" said Yukimura.

„Never mention that again, Asian boy." He just giggled. What a female.

In the corridor, three feral ghouls started growling and hissing. Fawkes shot all three of them. „We should get our equipment back and get the hell out of here," I said.

„There is no need for that." Fawkes put down the backpack he was carrying. „I know my way around these tunnels. I often sneak in to steal some equipment. You can help yourself with all these."

I was so glad to find my machette, I could've kissed this super mutant. And I don't even kiss normal people. Yukimura and I both took our weapons of choice. I sticked to my belongings, though I did take some extra ammo. Yukimura had a hard time choosing between two rifles, and in the end, he took a laser gun. I was pretty sure I heard him saying „Ha! That's for making me choose between you, now neither of you will have me." What a strange guy.

„Are you ready? Let's go," said Fawkes, and under his lead, we saw the light of the day sooner than we expected.

.A.

„You know, you are just about the most epic thing I've ever seen in my entire life," said Yukimura. We were quite far from the ghouls hideout, and it was pretty much safe for us to keep our guns down.

„You are very kind. But what are you doing out here?"

„We were going to Rivet City. Bandit for some shipment, and I have some message for my aunt to deliver. Something about trees."

„Oh, you mean that Oasis stuff Three Dog has been talking about?" I asked. „He was high on jet."

„Kill my hopes and dreams, why don't you?" It was my time to giggle.

„What sort of shipment do you have to take care of?"

„Bazooka for my father, since I destroyed his last one."

„Spyke! Oh, I remember him very well. He was the best gunslinger I have ever met. He was overprotective though, and sometimes had jelousy issues."

„Overprotective? That is not my father. Jelousy issues? Oh hell yes."

„You should have seen him. Back then, he was so confused. He wasn't even sure if he loved Selene, but no other man was allowed to look at her."

„Yeah, I know, but he always denied that." We continued to walk in silence. He was remembering all those adventures he shared with my parents, and I was remembering how my mother used to cuddle me and tell me stories of their bravery. She never mentioned Fawkes. Or maybe she did, but I just don't remember. Does he know that my mother is dead? He probably does. How did he react when he heard that news? The mind of a super mutant was a mystery to me, even if it's this friendly kind of mutant.

„So... What are we going to do now?" asked Yukimura, breaking the silence.

„Finish our quests, of course," I said. „I go and get my father's bazooka, and you go and get that tree."

„What are you going to do?"

„I shall escort you. In this place, you have a lot of time to spare."

„Okay. Rivet City it is," said Yukimura.

„You seem to be way too excited over this."

„So what? I have the right to be!"

„Sure. You tell yourself that."

„As the matter of the fact, I will." I smiled – but it was more of a twitch, really. I was glad that he had survived, even if he was annoying and noisy. And I was glad to have met Fawkes. He might seem to be a monster, but there is such a kind person hiding behind that big, ugly mask. I never believed I could ever feel tolerance for...well, anyone. But something in me has changed a lot. I am not such a hateful person I was a month ago. Could it be that I'm, I don't know, letting the world get close to me, opening my mind and heart? Or is this just a pile of bullshit? Yeah, It's a pile of bullshit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The gunshot got louder as I barely dodged a bullet, hiding behind a rock. I reloaded my shotgun, raised up, and shot two supermutants right between the eyes, and a third one in the neck. There were too many of them.

Why was i here again? Oh, yeah. Fawkes saw a group of people being ambushed and dragged away by super mutants, and the green-skinned hero rushed in to save the damsels. Yukimura went after him, and I had no choice. But we had no idea there was such a horde there.

One of the mutants appeared out of nowhere and grabbed my gun. In the same moment, I grabbed my machette and sliced his hand off like it was a piece of butter, his strange blood spilling all over me. Discusting. Then I cut his head off, and continued to shoot.

Fawkes grabbed three of the survivors, while Yukimura and I covered him. The three of them were frightened and tried to fight back, but no matter how much they hit Fawkes, he didn't react. Their hits were like bites of a fly. Insignificant.

Small fly, of course.

„Bandit, get down!" yelled Yukimura. I took cover the moment before the base exploded, killing almost every mutant. Only few stayed alive, but they were gravely injured, or too scared to do anything but run. Yukimura and I soon joined Fawkes.

After we were sure we were safe, Fawkes put down the three princesses, and Yukimura and I practically collapsed. „Let's not do that again," said Yukimura.

„Yeah. Let's not," I glared at Fawkes, but he didn't mind me. He wrapped some cloth around the saved Wastelander's injured arm. The black girl with an afro haircut was too confused – she had no idea should she be grateful or try to scream at the top of her lungs.

„I never thought I'd be saved from super mutants by a super mutant," said the short, muscular guy with a long, blue mohawk. He was still shaking from the shock, but was the only one who could obviously talk. His accent was really very strange, and somewhat hard to understand. Like he came from... I don't know. Other continent, maybe?

„Must you use that vulgar term?" asked Fawkes, and all three of damsels widdened their eyes in complete and utter shock of the beauty of his wide vocabulary. Or whatever. „I prefer to be called meta human. My name is Fawkes."

It took a few long seconds for the mohawk guy to reunite with his ability of speech again. „F-Fawkes? That's a very interesting name," he said finally.

„I chose that name for myself, after Guy Fawkes."

„Guy Fawkes! The one who attempted to blow up the Pairlament?" said the girl, with the strange, fiery glow in her dark eyes.

„Yes! I am glad to see you know of him." Yukimura looked at me, searching for answers. I had no idea who were they talking about either.

„Know of him? I studied his whole life. Well, before my home and all books in there were destroyed."

„Okay, I have no idea what you people are talking about," said the blue mohawk guy. „And why the hell did you think it was a good idea to meddle in our bussines."

„The terrorist here did," I said. „To me, you could've been as good as..." Yukimura covered my mouth and started choking me.

„Don't mind what ginger says," he said with a bright smile. „She doesn't really mean anything she says, does she now?" I rolled my eyes. Fine. I'll shut up.

„Yeah... Anyway, thank you," said the mohawk guy. „My name is Spark. The nerd here is Laura, and the quiet pretty boy over there is Luke." He really was a pretty boy. He had long, messy black hair, narrow glaring eyes and perfect light skin. Not that I care.

He obviously had problems with the attidute.

„I am Yukimura, and the ginger here is Bandit."

„Bandit!" suddenly yelled Laura. „Bandit the Dragon Slayer?"

Would they please stop with that nickname? I nodded, silently. The rain of stupid questions suddenly started pouring over me. It's always like this. „Laura, leave the girl alone," said Luke, annoyed as much as I was. She listened obediently, though I'm sure if he ordered me around, I'd probably blast him away with a bazooka. Kaboom!

„Where are you heading?" asked Spark. „We could accompany you along the way. It's safer to travel in the groups."

„To Rivet City," I said. „I have a shipment to pick up, but I'm sure they will cancel it if there are any more diversions on our way there," I said, glaring at Fawkes, who completely ignored me.

„They can handle themselves pretty well," said Luke. „And that's nowhere near our destination."

„Seriously, you'll never be able to find that place!" said Laura, irritated.

„I was there once, I'll be able to get there again."

„Where are you heading?" asked Yukimura.

„He is looking for Oasis," said Spark, and Luke glared at him, shutting him up.

„You do realise that Three Dog was high on jet when he saw it?" I said. „There is no Oasis. Everything here is dead."

„That might not be true, Bandit. After the Project Purity was activated, it may have resulted in creating greenery. By every river or lake, there is some greenery, such as grass and flowers."

„But it takes long for a tree to grow out. They don't pop up like daisies," replied Laura. Luke sighed.

„Fine. We'll accompany you."

„Hey, I don't remember..." Yukimura covered my mouth again, this time hitting me.

„That's great!"

I have to remind myself to give this narrow eyes a few bruises.

.A.

„So, Yukimura," said Spark, walking next to our comic relief. „Do you often get into trouble? I mean, because you're Chinese?"

„I'm Japanese, but obviously, no one seems to care," he frowned. „Yeah, I do get in a lot of trouble. People tend to think I'm a communist."

„Are you?"

„Does it really matter here? We live in a wasteland."

„But there is a president."

„He's just a fake." They continued on about politics. At the same time, Laura and Fawkes exchanged their knowledge of all their known literature, history and human culture. I had no idea what either of them was talking about. I walked behind Luke, who obviously had the leader complex. I really wanted to break his bones.

Everyone had their story. Spark used to live in Rivet City, but he was also a pyromaniac. He thirsted for adventure, and blowing things up, so he left. He met Laura while blowing the Raider's base up. She had just lost her home in a terrible fire. Her father went mad and burned all her books, maps and their whole home. He tied her and her mother to the chairs, and set himself on fire. Thanks to her mother, Laura escaped unharmed, but she lost everything. Just as she managed to escape, she was caught by Raiders, and Spark saved her.

They met Luke when he was high on drugs, babbling about some kind of talking tree in Oasis, that has been calling for him. He saved them from some ghouls, accidentaly. They sticked together with him, mostly because they were worried he'd get himself hurt. He never told anyone about himself, actually, so little was known. Only that his hair is fabulous.

There were others in their group, but now they were all dead. These three however, didn't seem to be too much shaken about that, like they didn't like those others. Which really reminds me of my dead companions.

I didn't care for their deaths either. And I still don't.

.A.

„We shouldn't be out in the open while it's dark," I said.

„Do you remember what happened last time we took shelter?"

„Yeah. We met Fawkes." Yukimura rolled his eyes and layed down on the ground. Spark was hanging around the fire, silently cleaning his guns. Laura and Fawkes were talking quietly about something from the ancient history, and Luke was keeping guard. My shift will be next, so I might as well go to sleep.

It was too birght though. Who can sleep with three moons shining so bright? It hurts my eyes. The fire ceased out, and everyone else went to sleep. Fawkes was snoring, while Laura lied on her side, curled up in a fetus position. How very adorable. Yukimura was partly sitting, holding a gun, his back against a rock, while Spark layed as long and wide he was.

I stood up, but before I even took my step, Luke said: „It's not your shift yet. Go to sleep."

„I won't do what you tell me."

„You're acting like a child," he said. Was that a smile? „Fine, do whatever you want."

„Do you always boss other people around?"

„Yes. In fact, I do. Deal with it." I rolled my eyes. Whatever is his problem. I layed back and started counting stars. Might as well help me fall asleep.

„I thought you would come here. Share your life story with me," said Luke, still not turning towards me.

„With a prick like you? No way." He laughed. He actually laughed. Shit. He is crazy.

„You know, that mouth of yours will get you into a lot of trouble."

„You're saying you wanna fight?"

„No. In fact, I like you. But you should be more careful, or people will try to harm you."

„I can live with it."

„Well, you are the dragon slayer."

„Shut up." He laughed again, but suddenly, he stopped. Like the air around him cut the sound. „Something's coming. And it's fast." I stood up and ran towards him. He showed me a strange shadow in the distance, followed by two more figures, and they were coming this way pretty fast. I knew exactly what they were. Only one kind of this world's monstrosity can run this fast.

„Vampires."

„Go wake the others!" said Luke. I got everyone up on their feet and ready. We laid low, hoping these things wouldn't reach us. They came even sooner than we expected.

One of them grabbed Yukimura, but at the same moment, Fawkes grabbed his head and squeezed it, making the black vampire blood splatter everywhere. Laura, Yukimura and Spark were knocked out immediately. I shot at the devil, and missed, only to be pinned on the ground. It grabbed my hair, but before it could bite my neck, Luke jumped at the monster, rolling over. I grabbed my blade and chopped it's head off. Fawkes was knocked out by the third one. „You puny little bugs," it growled, it's eyes burning red, as it followed our movements. „You think you can kill us, without paying the price?"

„Oh, I'm sure we can, sugar," I said. It glared at me. With those monstrous eyes, I had the feeling it was staring right into my soul. It sniffed twice and smiled, showing it's sharp teeth. 'Every single one of them, not just fangs,' I remembered.

„Oh, I know you. You're Jonathan's little bitch of a sister, am I right?"

„Oh, you knew him?" I asked.

„I know him. I turned him," it said. I tried to act as if it didn't bother me. I tried to stay focused, and look like I don't really know who this Jonathan person who he talks off is. I wanted it to think I'm calm.

But inside, I was everything but calm.

I tried to shoot it, but, as expected, it dodged. It appeared in front of me, and kicked me with it's knee into the stomack. I could feel my stomack forced out, and I threw up, spitting out blood. Luke tried to grab it, but it appeared behind him, grabbing his head. „A pretty boy like you would make a fine vampire, right?" It cut its own wrist with it's claws on the fingers.

„Don't drink it!" i screamed, and barely stood up. My whole body was shaking, and I felt dizzy. I knew I would throw up, but I still tried to come over to him, and help him. It forced Luke to drink. Feeling weak, I fell to my knees. Luke collapsed too, as the vampire let him go. It then appeared in front of me. It gripped me in it's arms... And to think I was too weak to chop it's head off. „You are nowhere near gracious. But I guess it's my fault, right?" It raised my shirt, it's fingers crossing over my back. „After all, I gave you those scars."

„Yes, you did, you dirty bastard." I spit into it's face. It tried to hit me, but disappeared instead, letting me fall to the ground. Because Fawkes charged and tried to grab it.

„Remember this, my little dragon slayer," said the vampire, as it's eyes...his eyes stared right into mine. „I will come for you. And you will become one of my kin." Fawkes tried to blast him off, but the vampre dodged the bomb, and ran away.

„Bandit! Are you alright?" Fawkes tried to pull me up.

„Luke! Make him throw up!" I barely said, though I'm sure I was yelling. Everything was so dizzy...

„Why?"

„He made him drink his blood! He will turn into vampire!"

Whatever Fawkes did, I didn't see. But it was too late anyway. The process had already begun.

.A.

„You're leaving?" Yukimura's voice interupted my grim thoughts, while I was packing my backpack.

„Yes," I said, maybe too sharply.

„But..."

„I said I will leave as soon as you find a place to hide until he... Until it turns."

„He's still a person, Bandit, treat him that way!"

„Maybe now. But few hours from now, it will turn into a monster. And monsters are easier to kill if you don't think of their humanity."

„I was expecting a very different answer from you." Yukimura stepped out from the shadow and sat next to me. We were on underground railroads. There were a few rooms in the walls we found, and they found a nice place for...for it to...well. You know. „Is that the reason why you're so far away from that place? So you couldn't hear him scream?"

„It's screaming?" I could see Yukimura was a bit annoyed by my use of the pronoun 'it' instead of 'he', but... I just couldn't bear it. Someday I will have to kill him. Killing humans is difficult, even for me, but killing monsters, evil monsters... that's much easier.

„Yes. He's in pain," said Yukimura. „Bandit, I can see something's bothering you. Something other than Luke turning into a vampire."

How could he know? I was trying to drown that emotion I've been feeling. I didn't want to think about it... but it's hard to forget something like that. It's hard to ignore it.

„It's my fault," I said barely, quietly.

„That he's turning into a vampire?"

„That too."

„First of all, Bandit, it's not your fault. We were all knocked out. You held yourself best in the combat back there. We would've been killed if it wasn't for you."

„I didn't do anything special. I should've done much more."

„You really annoy me sometimes, miss self-pitty party."

„Shut the fuck up."

„What's the second thing?"

„What second thing?"

„You can't fool me, Bandit. I know there's something bothering you, other than your irrational guilt over this sticky situation."

I took a deep breath. How to turn these terrible thoughts into words? I've never been good with that. Not to mention I don't like opening my heart and soul to people.

I sighed. He probably won't let me breathe until I tell him what's troubling me.

„My brother... he's alive."

„Jonathan? The one who got dragged away by vampires?"

„Yes. He... it's..."

„Don't you dare."

I sighed. Again. Friends are such a pain in the ass.

„He is a vampire," I said rolling my eyes.

„But he doesn't need to be a monster. Bandit, vampires might feed on human blood, but they still have their humanity intact. You need to give them a chance."

„Humanity? What humanity do they have? The same humanity with wich they destroyed and massacred my whole family and town? How can someone who has humanity hurt other people?"

Suddenly, Yukimura turned from that bright and eternally good willed boy to angry, and even dark young man. He didn't glare at me, but I still flinched when I wintessed that crazy tranformation.

„Look around you, Bandit! You think monsters did this? No. Humans did this to our planet. To us! You think that super mutants, vampires and dragons are monsters, but real monsters are ourselves!" He raised his voice slowly, and he was getting angrier. „Stop being so damn selfish, Bandit! Jonathan sacrifised himself to save you. Even Luke did that, and he didn't even know you! You owe it to them to treat them as people. Not monsters, Bandit. People."

He stood up, turned around and left me alone. The light above me turned off, and I was completely embraced in darkness.

He was right. All I was, all this time, was selfish. I hated people, and refused to see the sacrifices they made for me. And I treated them as monsters. Deep down, I knew that humans were the real monsters here, but I reflected that upon those who didn't look human. I was the same dick as those who hated ghouls, friendly ghouls.

I was such a monster.

I took my backpack and stood up. I knew I should make the right choice now. I should repay the favor. 'Shit. I'm not leaving any time soon.'

.A.

„How is he?" I asked Fawkes. He was standing in front of the door, which was more of a hole in the wali, his back against the wall. His face was unreadable, but I knew he was worried.

„You can hear him," he said. True. The screams were loud, and it was really hard to listen to them. I wanted to turn around and run away, cover my ears and hide from the guilt.

„I thought you were leaving," said Fawkes.

„Yeah, I changed my mind." There was no way I'd admit cutie pie Yukimura just scared the shit out of me. I still wanted to run away and cover my ears and hide in a corner.

Instead, I took a deep breath and manned up, entering the room.

Spark had a lot of trouble trying to keep Luke down. As minutes passed, he was getting stronger, but so was his pain, his screams and his fear. He hit, he kicked and he punched. He rolled around the ground, bit and scratched. Tears were coming out of his eyes. Tears.

Laura was sitting in a corner, horrified. She covered her ears and watched as Luke suffered, unable to do anything about it. She cried too, but her tears were silent. Those were tears I knew well. Tears of sorrow. She cried because her friend is suffering like that. She felt guilty for not doing anything and not being of use, just like I was. I turned back, towards Luke. „Spark. Let me handle it."

„But..."

„Trust me."

He looked straight into my eyes, and I looked back, trying to look confident. He wouldn't let me do what I was about to do, but... This will ease the pain.

„Okay. But be carefull, he is getting really dangerous." He took few steps back, not sure if he can trust me.

„Please, leave the room."

„What?"

„You heard me," I said, trying to be louder than Luke.

„Bandit if you hurt him, I'll..."

„I know. Go now."

He waited few seconds. Few long seconds... And then he left. He helped Laura to get up and they left the room. I took out a knife.

„I'm sorry Luke," I said. He widdened his eyes, now screaming in fear, watching the knife I held. 'Okay, you can do this,' I thought, and cut my wrist. Hot, red blood started dripping out, and from the human in pain, Luke turned into the animal. His eyes started to glow red, but before he attacked me or pinned me to the ground like I knew he would, I pressed my bleeding wrist against his lips. He started drinking, hastily. My whole body started to burn. I trembled, trying not to scream from horrible pain I was feeling. My whole body was on fire, almost literally. But slowly, pain started to fade away, and I felt numb... Empty. I saw too big, green arms push Luke away from me, and Spark trying to hold him down. First few seconds, he was resisting, but then he layed down... Quietly.

I closed my eyes and limped in Fawkes arms. I don't remember what happened afterwards.

.A.

When I woke up, it was pitch black, but I could see a glimpse of something. Or someone. But I immediately thought it was just my imagination and tried to sit. My whole body hurt, since I was sleeping on the cold hard ground.

„Slowly. You've lost a lot of blood." It took me some time to actually register that voice. It didn't belong to anyone from my group, but I didn't realise that until he said: „You know, I never expected you to do something like this, taking your hatred for vampires. I am very proud of you."

„Jo... Jonathan?"

I was pretty sure he smiled.

The lights suddenly went on, leaving us both blind. „God. This hurts," I said.

„I know, right?"

I looked at this man crouching in front of me. He had same blonde hair as Flower, only shorter and spikier. His eyes were the same color as mine, and he looked so much like my father, but... There was something different. His beauty was inhuman. When he got used to the light, he looked at me and smiled. The very same way he used to smile at me when I would cling onto him and ask him to carry me around.

„It really is you!" I didn't really know how to react. Hug him? Attack him? Taking my condition, I doubt I'd do much damage but... how can I hurt my own brother? So I hugged him instead.

„I missed you," I said, but in the next moment, I stepped away.

„I remember when you used to love cuddling. Well, you are a dragon slayer now."

„Yes, they don't cuddle. And shut up."

„You changed so much. You're all grown up."

„You should see Flower. Her name really suits her now. But... why are you here?"

„I've come for Luke. My maker is a real bitch sometimes. He doesn't care until the vampire has his first meal."

„Well, Luke ate me. I was a voluntary meal." And that sounds so discusting. „Does anybody else know you're here?"

„No. I will sneak out with Luke. You can tell your companions I was here, I just don't want to be seen. Now, listen to me carefully, Bandit. Sometimes there are certain consequences when vampire feeds on a human but doesn't kill the one."

„Like?"

„You will be tied to him until the effect wears off. You will know what he's thinking, where he is and what's he's doing. Like a spy. It might confuse you sometimes, as you might think you are the one doing those things."

„Does it go other way around?"

„No."

„That's all I care about. I can ignore his stupid thoughts."

„Very protective of your own privacy, aren't we?"

„Shut up." He laughed. That sound was so human! How could I ever doubt his humanity? Even if he is different species, even if he drinks blood, he is still... Good. And killing people is nothing new tese days. I can't believe I was such a hypocrite!

„I will make sure he doesn't do anything too traumatic. The effect will wear off after few days, five to seven, so be patient."

„Sure. I will."

„I am so glad I could see you."

„Jonathan... I didn't expect you to be... well, so..."

„Human? I didn't either. But nothing is only black or only white. Our mother used to say that all the time, remember?"

„Yeah, I guess she did. You know, I was afraid that I would have to kill you when I saw you."

„Yeah, I was afraid of that too." He kissed my forehead gently, stroking my hair. „Go to sleep."

And I did as my brother told me.

Yukimura shoke me, and I stood up. The room was faintly lit, but it still took time to get used to the light. „Luke is gone."

„I know."

„You know?"

„Jonathan took him." Yukimura awkwardly looked away.

„It's okay. I didn't try to kill him or anything. You were right." I stood up and everything around me spinned. Yukimura helped me get my balance, but I still felt dizzy.

„You stupid goat, of course I was right!"

„Don't call me that, jerk."

„Assbutt."

„Assbutt? Really?"

„Laura uses that one, and I like it a lot. Speaking of Laura, everyone is in such a panic. Laura is literally crying."

„Oh, drama. It's not like she loves him."

„Actually, she does." Yukimura laughed when he saw my expression. I wasn't sure how it looked, and I just frowned, which made him laugh even more. „Really, sometimes you're way too dumb."

„Whatever."

„Also, what you did back there... That was pretty cool. I didn't know you had it in you."

„What?"

„Giving your blood to Luke so he would feel better. If Luke stayed here, we would have some serious love triangle problem in our group." I rolled my eyes. He's such a damsel.

„The only problem here is you and your long tounge."

„So, you deny you did that sacrifice because of your great love towards our troubled hero Luke?"

„Keep irritating me and you'll be spitting teeth."

He laughed, and we slowly went to the rest of the group. Yukimura helped me walk, since I was still very dizzy and confused.

„I did it out of guilt," I said quietly, breaking the silence.

„What?"

„Do I have to draw it?"

„I love it when you share your emotions with me. Then you're more human and less of a goat."

„When I get my strenght back, I will kick your ass, you little punk."

„Oh, I'd like to see you try."

„I see you're better," said Fawkes.

„Well, as you can see, she can barely stand, but she'll be alright," answered Yukimura instead of me. I searched for Laura and Spark. Spark looked as if he had no idea what to do with himself. He held crying and weeping Laura in his arms. This reaction was so different. I remembered that they didn't care much for their first fallen comrades, but they cried over Luke. 'He meant so much to them,' I figured. 'Just like my family means to me.'

It's not so hard to understand human emotions when you try, actually.

I approached Laura and Spark and hugged them both, clumsily. „I am so sorry," I said. „I wish i was stronger."

„No," said Laura and wiped her tears away. „You saved him. I'm just sad he had to leave."

„You might see him again," said Yukimura, noticing how I have nothing to say. I was sure he was going to tease me for this later, but I decided to ignore the feeling of irritation.

„What are you going to do now?"

„We are leaving," said Spark. „We had really good time with you, but... We have to part ways now."

„Are you sure you won't come with us?" asked Fawkes.

„No. We are going to search for Luke," said Spark.

I knew I could tell them where he is, but I also knew searching for Luke is not what these two were going to do. They just want to get away from us. They want to go and cry alone.

And I completely understood that.

„Alright. I hope we will cross our paths some time in the future," said Yukimura.

„Yeah. It was nice knowing you."

And just like that, they were gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

„Who's the new guy?" asked the tall, dark woman standing at the underground entrance. The man who stood next to me looked towards me, nodding.

„Jonathan? What are you doing here with me?" I said, recognising my brother, but no sound came out. Instead, I spoke in a different, strange voice which seemed to be somewhat familiar.

„My name is Luke. I was bitten a few days ago." What? My name is not Luke. What the hell is happening?

„You had a taste of human blood. I can smell it on you." I felt shock striking me, but I didn't draw back. Flashes of memories came back, of a cranky girl offering me her blood, her red hair falling all over my face as I drank and drank, feeling...

Oh shit. I know what's going on.

„It was voluntary," Luke finally said. I tried to pull my consciousness away from his, but it only made my head hurt. My head. As I finally figured it out, I tried to concentrate on some of my own memories, mostly of Flower yelling at me. A small memory of my father, sitting in the back of the shop surrounded by smoke, cleaning his gun, while I sit next to him and watch every move he makes. He smiles at me and shows me how to hold it. Flower runs in, and we start playing tag, while our father watches us with a smile.

„Hey, you finally woke up," said Yukimura. His face was a blur, but my sight slowly passed from darkness to the light of the fire.

„You caught a fever," he said, holding his hand on my forehead. „So take it easy, okay?"

„With all the blood you've lost, you'll be extremely weak. We need to get you to safety," said Fawkes. „Somewhere where they have meds," added Yukimura, putting me down on the ground.

„I'll be fine."

„Sure you will, stupid."

I sighed. When did we become so close?

I closed my eyes. It was hard to keep them opened. The more I looked around, the more I felt dizzy and nauseous. The more my head hurt. But, if I closed my eyes, I would see what Luke saw. His identity and mine merged into one, confusing me. 'Well, as long as it's just vision,' I thought. „What did you say?" asked Yukimura, but I was unable to answer. I didn't even say anything, either.

„She's sleep talking. Let her be."

„We... Are not going to desert her, right? I mean, she helped us through a lot," said Yukimura, but his voice started to shift.

I was standing in a big room, strangely clean, unspoilt and preserved. The furniture was actually made of wood, beautiful, clean tapestries adorned the walls. The whole room was sophisticated, and looked like something from ancient history.

„I can't believe this!" said Bandit, but the voice that got out wasn't hers. 'Darn it. Again. And I referred to myself in third person. Good job with keeping your sanity.'

„Yes. War did not reach this place. It was protected by ancient magic, and it kept it's aristocratic looks," said the woman from the entrance.

„Magic? What are you talking about?"

„You will find that this world has much more mystery than you'll ever be able to understand. Vampires existed even before the war. So did dragons."

„What?"

„Elizabeth, I don't think you should be telling him this," said Jonathan.

„You mean, because of the blood of your sister? Do not worry, Jonathan, I doubt it she will have the brain to understand what I'm talking about."

'You little bitch.' I proudly claim that to be my thought.

„As I was saying, mystical creatures do exist, but they are not so easy to find. Most of them were affected by the war. Only we remained the same. Dragons used to be intelligent creatures, full of wisdom, but after the war, they became mindless beasts. Witches, for example, became the only eternal creatures."

„Elizabeth, please. Those are secrets." Elizabeth rolled her eyes and sighed.

„Fine. I will wait a few days until the effect is gone. You care too much about protecting your sister. You are not family anymore."

„What do you mean? What effect?"

„You hadn't killed her when you drank her blood, and now she can merge with you for some time. Kind of like a spy invading the privacy of your mind." The thought of Bandit/me spying on my/Luke's mind made me feel very uncomfortable. Actually, it made Luke uncomfortable, but I felt what he was feeling.

Which is very uncomfortable.

Instead of thinking of Bandit/me spying on me/Luke, Luke decided to change the subject.

„How can not knowing things about mystical creatures protect her?"

„Knowledge can be dangerous," said Jonathan. „Once you know the secret, you can never keep out of it and it will haunt you forever. I don't want that for Bandit."

„She killed a dragon. She's a first person to do so. She can handle a secret."

„Maybe at this age," said Elizabeth. „And that is impressive, I'll give her that. But there were dragon hunters before her, back when the human world and our world were actually one and the same. But this secret she can't handle. She is just a human."

„I see," said Luke, after a short silence.

„Come on," said Elizabeth. „I want you to meet others in our family."

„Family?"

„Indeed."

.A.

I couldn't see properly, as all of my senses were a blur, but I knew that we were being ambushed. Fawkes and Yukimura both had guns pointed at their heads, kneeling on the floor. I moaned, moving my hands to try and grab something, to help them... But one of those people in black outfits stepped on my hand. „She's still alive," he said.

„So what. She's as good as dead. She lost way too much blood, and she's burning up."

„Hey, maybe I can do it with her!" said one of them.

„Sure, because no one else would fuck with you, shit face."

„None of you are going to fuck anyone," said the one standing on my hand. „This is Pyro's kid."

„What? You mean that son of a bitch from..."

„Yes, exactly."

„Kill the bitch!"

„No. We will have much more use of her if she's alive." As the guy stepping on my hand said that, he collapsed on the floor, with blood splattering all around.

Lovely.

„What the..."

Gunshot started. I knew that, though the sound wasn't clear and everything was in pictures, but I felt it. Fawkes and Yukimura jumped down, dragging me out of the way. „Stay calm," said Fawkes. I wasn't sure what kind of movement I made, but he hugged me tightly.

„Yukimura, where are you going?"

„They wanted to hurt her," said Yukimura, and I saw he was holding a gun. „I'll make sure every single one of them is dead." I closed my eyes, and blacked out. I felt like I was being carried around, unaware of what's happening. That's when I slowly started to shift towards Luke.

First, it was sound. A choir was singing, louder and louder. Then the scent of old paper and burning candles filled my nose, and I felt a slight burn from the candle. He didn't react. Luke, I mean. He just moved away slightly. Then, the light of burning candles filled my eyes, and I stood in some kind of room with a strange, stone altar, watching a priest dressed in red raise his hands and sing with the choir.

When the song stopped, the priest said something, something I could not quite understand. He was speaking this language but... It felt different. I couldn't understand anything but the context. However, it seemed Luke understood him perfectly, as he walked out of the crowd and approached the altar. The priest took down his cowl, and I felt a slight shock. He had no face! Nothing but skin! However, his face started to shift, and it was... It was my face and Luke's combined! I wanted to step back in horror, but Luke, Luke stayed calm. The priest asked him something, and Luke replied. He gave him his arm, and the priest bit him, tasting his blood.

I started to scream in horror, as the pain overwhelmed me. Thousand knives stabbed my whole body, twitching in the process. I knew what was going on – the priest was banishing my blood out of Luke's body. 'It is to speed up the process,' thought Luke, talking directly to me. 'I am sorry for the pain I am causing you, but I don't want you to be in my head. I need my privacy. I hope you're not mad.'

„Fuck you!" I yelled, feeling as if my fist hit against something, breaking some bones. Hands grabbed me and trapped me, holding me still.

„Calm down, it's just an injection!" I heard someone yell.

„Hold her."

„It hurts!" I screamed. „Make it stop, it hurts!"

Someone stabbed me with an injection. Fucking thanks! Like I haven't been stabbed enough. However, the vision I shared with Luke started to fade, and shifted into the faces gathering over me. „Give her some space!" yelled Yukimura and pushed everyone away, except for the woman in a white labcoat.

„What... Where am I...?"

„You're safe," said the woman in the labcoat.

„My head... I..."

„You need to recover. You have a lot of damage. Everyone, thank you for your help. Leave her to rest now."

„I want to stay with her. I'm her sister," said a curly blonde girl, standing next to Fawkes.

„Flower...?"

„Okay, you can stay, but keep in mind she needs her rest. Everyone else, leave immediately."

„Get better soon," said Yukimura, smiling. „And Bandit, you know what? You really are a hero." Everyone left the room, leaving me alone with Flower.

„What is he talking about?" „You don't remember, do you?"

„What?" I tried to get up, but the headache suddenly stroke me, leaving me almost blind. I fell down in my pillow. I could hear Flower sigh.

„How about we talk about it later, okay? You should go to sleep."

She didn't have to tell me twice. I passed out immediately

.A.

I spent a few weeks in the hospital. I don't know when I got back home, nor how. But I did find out that they got thirty six bullets out of me. Thirty six! I shouldn't be alive anymore!

But Yukimura and Flower told me what happened. Fawkes was forced to leave the city.

After Luke's friends left, Fawkes, Yukimura and I went to Rivet City. Apparently, I was determined to get my father's shipment, but the more we walked, the more I got sick. After three days of walking, I was so comatose I couldn't move, I ranted in my sleep and talked something about dragons and Luke and vampire Goddess. I woke up a few times and acted perfectly normal, but then I would fall back into that comatose state. They found shelter, and Fawkes signalled to the Killjoys that we need help. That signal was apparently seen by the Enclave, and they attacked us.

Meanwhile, Dad has come back from the job and Flower went to find me, as I was gone for too long. On the way, she met some Killjoys who saw the signal and went after it. She hoped to find me there. And she did.

The whole thing was a set-up. After Killjoys took care of those five Enclave soldiers, the rest of them showed up. That moment, I jumped up, full of energy, though I don't remember any of it. They said I was perfectly aware of what was going on. I gave them all orders which they followed. We fought with Enclave for three days. I trapped the Enclave in some Vault, and we blew them up, killing all fifty of them. Few of the Killjoys got hurt, but no one died. I was the one who took most of the damage, barely surviving the run through the Vault and trapping the bastards.

I had thirty six bullets in me. Thirty six!

And all that time, I hallucinated about Luke and a strange faceless priest. I may be badass, but I have some major issues. What kind of an idiot takes fifty well-trained soldiers all by himself? What was I thinking?

Well, that's the problem. I wasn't thinking. Again. Just like with that dragon.

.A.

Yukimura and I would spend our time at the bar. Though I fully recovered, in my dreams I could see pictures of what happened in that crossfire with Enclaves. They were more nightmares than dreams, and every time I would wake up screaming. Though I didn't drink alcohol before, I started now, completely damaged, trying to forget, trying to erase the trauma. Yukimura would sit next to me, watching that I don't go overboard. He didn't talk. He told me I was a hero , and every time he tried to talk to me, I just couldn't reply. But he completely understood.

I would pay the barman for the drinks and would stand up. I wasn't drunk. I started to get immune to alcohol, so I didn't need Yukimura's support when I walked home. He simply followed me and watched I don't get lost on the way.

„Good night, Bandit," he would say, closing the door after me.

'Thank you, Yukimura. Thank you for being such a good friend,' I wanted to say, but I couldn't. So I just waited until he closed the door and slowly walked up the stairs. I ignored the pitiful looks with which Dad and Flower showered me with every time they saw me and laid in the bed. I would ignore their concerned voices that talked about me as if I wasn't there.

I was withering away.

But, this time, I waited by the door when Yukimura closed them. When I was sure he was gone, I walked out, still holding the glass bottle with a little whiskey in it. I walked through the streets, and found a nice, dark place. No one would find me here. I sat down on the cold ground, emptying the bottle. I felt hot tear fall down my face, but no emotion. I broke the glass, and slowly took the shard. The more I looked at it, the vision slowly faded away. I closed my eyes and pressed the cold, sharp glass against my skin and-

„Bandit!"

I opened my eyes. In front of me was a familiar face, the one I've already seen somewhere, but couldn't quite remember the name. I was sitting with my back against the cold cement of a destroyed bridge. I was nowhere near home.

„It's okay. Her fever's down. She'll be alright in no time," said the man and took few steps back.

„Good. We're so glad we ran into you. You saved her life," said Yukimura.

„That's okay. Anything for the Dragonslayer," said the man. Dammit Party Poison! I hate it when people call me that.

At least I remembered who he was.

Five Killjoys that came to our... To my aid left. Yukimura and Fawkes sat next to me. „Are you okay? You look terrible."

„Yukimura... You... consider me to be a friend, right?"

„Where did that come from?"

„Just answer the question," I said, feeling grumpy all of the sudden.

„Okay! No need to bite! Yes, I am your friend, and you're mine. Why?"

„You... You wouldn't let anything... Bad happen to me, right?"

„Are you okay, Bandit?"

„Goddamit, Yukimura, answer the question!"

„No, godammit, I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you!" He said, imitating my annoyed voice, while looking pretty annoyed himself. But worried. Also very worried.

„Promise me you won't let me destroy myself."

„Do you plan to?"

„No, I just... If I ever do, I don't think I will be able to stop myself. So I'm asking you to do it for me." Fawkes watched me in silence, while Yukimura hugged me.

„Don't worry. I promise." I closed my eyes, for the first time letting myself feel like someone's got my back, like my friends are protecting me, and not regreting letting them come so close to me.

.A.

„You know, while you were unconscious, you were ranting a lot," said Fawkes. „You talked about suicide most."

„I know," I said. „I dreamt that I tried to kill myself."

„You can count on me too," he said. „I will stop you if you try to harm yourself." I smiled and hugged him. He was surprised by that gesture as much as I was. I don't hug people. And I guess he was never hugged by other people.

I am not afraid of death. I can survive and I can take care of myself. But this dream... It gave me a whole new meaning, it was a mind opener. I'm afraid of losing control over myself. I'm afraid of drowning in pain and trauma, I'm afraid that I might snap. I'm afraid that, if I snap, and if I'm all alone, I will not be able to stop myself. I will hurt myself.

The one thing I am afraid of most are not vampires, or creatures that hide in the dark, ghouls, mutants whatsoever. I'm not afraid of solitude. I have realised, that I am afraid of myself. I am my own enemy. And that's the one enemy I can't get rid off.

"Bandit, are you ready to go?" asked Yukimura as I packed my bag.

„Yeah, I'm good."

„Hey, you ever wonder what are we going to do after you get your father's shipment?"

„I don't know. Kill another dragon?"

„You don't know how to joke, do you?"

„Nope."

.A.

The great bridge partially blocked our view to the other side of the river. The dust didn't help either, raising as the wind blew, covering the remains of the destroyed city. We couldn't see the entrance to the underground subway, but we could see all the raiders surrounding it. I counted ten, twelve people. "If we want to travel safely to Rivet City, we need to go through there," said Yukimura. "And I really don't want to engage into another fight."

"Oh, honey. That's what life is all about. Survival of the fittest. Gunfights where ever you step. Bullets for breakfast. You wouldn't last a minute if it wasn't for me."

"Says a girl who allows herself to get bitten by a vampire. Oh, and not to mention that fever you had, and Fawkes and I had to take very good care of you."

"Shut up, you goat."

"Stop it, you two," said Fawkes. "Wee need to get across, and the two of you fooling around is not going to help us." He surely relaxed since he joined the group. Before, he was so stiff, he would try to say something, but decided it's better to keep his mouth shut and stood silent. He was worried that we might chase him away. Not that there was any need to, we don't mind when he treats us like little raging children. Actually, we do, but he's a giant who could break us in half just by looking at us, so it's better not to mind if he tells us not to act like idiots when we're acting like idiots.

"Do we have a plan?" Just as Yukimura said that, a few people jumped out of nowhere, from that other side of the river, and the firefight between the raiders and this group started getting wild. "Those are Killjoys!" said Fawkes. When you see a Killjoy in a trouble, you run to his aid. It's an unwritten rule.

It didn't take too long to get across, and the fight was still on. I took cover before shooting, and managed to take one of the raiders down. "Woohoo! We have backup!" yelled one of the Killjoys.

"Hey! It's the dragon killer chick!" How can they see me? They should be busy killing raiders! Fawkes suddenly roared, throwing rocks at the raiders, squashing two of them. I was so freaked out, I could barely move. "What the fuck, Fawkes?"

"I have spent my ammunition."

"You take cover then, you don't go berserk! Don't stand there, you'll catch a bullet!" And since the Universe wants to prove me right, someone nearly shot him just as I said that. He took cover before the bullet hit him. "Argh!" he yelled. I immediately ran to his side, to see how badly he was hurt, while Yukimura covered me.

"Fawkes!"

"I am okay. It is just a scratch," he said, as he laid down, holding his arm that was bleeding severely. His blood was... It was red. Just like mine. 'What did you expect, you moron, he used to be human,' I thought, as I approached him.

"Let me see."

He uncovered his wound. He indeed did dodge the bullet, but it still scratched him, tearing off the skin and flesh. "What kind of bullet was that?" I asked, taking out a first aid kit out of my bag. I gave him a piece of gauze, and he pressed it against his shoulder. I shot another raider I saw aim at one of the Killjoys, while they took care of the rest.

When we were sure no other raider was waiting in ambush, we all came out of our hideouts. "Our hero is here!" said one of them. Oh come on, when will they stop it? Strangely though, and much to my comfort, they weren't referring to me. They were referring to Fawkes. "Fawkes?" Yukimura asked, puzzled by the words of the Killjoy with curly, untamed hair called him a hero.

"JetStar. It's good to see you."

"You're hurt. Come on, let's fix that wound," he said, but I decided I will be the one to treat the wounds of my fallen comrade. I owe him that. So I butted in and started cleaning Fawkes' wound.

"This might hurt," I said, but Fawkes didn't even flinch.

"I am glad to see you are on our side, Dragon Slayer," said JetStar.

"She doesn't like to be called like that," said Fawkes immediately in my name. I raised an eyebrow. He knew I myself would never say it, no matter how much I hated being called like that.

"Really?"

"Yeah, It's too flashy. Bandit is enough." After I finished clearing the wound, I wrapped it nice and tight. "There, you're finished. Is anyone else hurt?" I ignored Yukimura's chuckle. Well, Killjoys did save my life too. I owe them.

God dammit. I liked myself more when I hated everybody. I don't know what's wrong with me. Since when did I become such a goody two shoes?

A few people were hurt, but not severely. Just a few simple scratches. But while I was helping these guys, I could clearly hear Fawkes, Yukimura and JetStar talk about me. "I see you've finally gotten yourself a nice company. I never imagined she was so kind," said JetStar.

"Neither did she. I guess we just got to her soft side. Don't you agree, Fawkes?"

"It might have been encounter with her brother that changed her so."

"I can hear you, you grunts!" I don't like to be praised. Though, it really is a nice feeling. BUT THAT'S WHY I DON'T LIKE IT. I really liked being a teen with a killing attitude that no one liked. What the hell? "So, where are you guys heading?" asked JetStar, as I finished the last scratched Killjoy, greeted with big smile and a 'thanks'.

"To Rivet City. We've been on the road for almost four or five days," said Yukimura. "We will cut our way and pass by the Three Dog."

"Be careful. Subways can be dangerous, roaming with a lot of feral ghouls."

"Thanks. We'll keep that in mind," replied Yukimura as the steel gate opened in front of us. We slowly entered the shadowy tunnel, lightened only by the weak, neon light.

.A.

"Well, that was fun," I said as I decapitated one of the ghouls attacking Yukimura. We thought we got rid of them in this parts, but this guy just jumped out of nowhere.

"Thanks. You have a bit of blood there."

"Where?"

"Everywhere."

I raised an eyebrow. "You were waiting a long time to sell me that joke, eh?" Yukimura laughed, but didn't deny nor did he confirm.

"Seriously, when JetStar said these tunnels were full of them, he really meant it," said Yukimura instead.

"Most feral ghouls like to be underground more than above the ground. Could be because they look like walking corpses."

"That's mean."

"I'm mean."

We continued our way through the tunnels. Surprisingly, it was holding on well. Some parts of the tunnels were blocked, be it by wrecked trains or crushed ceilings, so we had to find another way around. They were dusty and full of garbage, but now and then we could find some useful items - be it random ammo scattered around or even meds. Most of the lights were still functioning, though some places were pretty dark. Sometimes, I thought I saw a pair of glowing eyes in the dark, but we were in too much of a hurry to check. Besides, it might've just been my imagination. And if something is there, it doesn't want to attack us, just follow us.

.A.

The moment we stepped out of the tunnel, we found ourselves engaging in another fight. A few men dressed in armour were fighting against super mutants. Before they could see Fawkes, I pushed him back.

"Stay in the tunnels and don't come out until I tell you to."

"But..."

"Yukimura and I will handle it. They will try to kill you if they see you."

"You know these people?"

"Yes. Brotherhood of Steel. They're brutes, but friendly brutes for normal humans."

"They specialize in killing anything that's not human. Especially super mutants. They will shoot you on sight," added Yukimura. Fawkes nodded and stepped back, while the two of us slowly came out. A few mercenaries pointed their guns at us, but we raised our hands. "Don't shoot! We're not here to do any harm, just passing by," said Yukimura, taking the control of the situation. They looked at each other, and one of the soldiers gave them the sign to put their guns down.

"Where are you heading?" asked the mercenary, taking off her helmet, fabulously swishing her blonde hair. She needs some glitter around her. Seriously. Pink armor and glitter are the only things she's missing. She'll probably kill me if I tell her that. Petite soldiers don't like to be called pretty.

"To GNR. We need to pass through there to get to Rivet City."

"That's quite a journey. You have some business there?"

"Yes. A shipment."

"Oh, you're traders?"

"Sort of."

"Is there anyone else with you?" Yukimura and I exchanged a long look. I nodded, and he responded with: "Yes. We do. But you must not shoot him. He's not what he seems to be."

"Just because we're mercenaries, doesn't mean we kill everything on sight."

"I seriously doubt it," I said to myself, knowing exactly how much soldiers and mercenaries like to think. She did hear me, and glared at me for a second. Yukimura called Fawkes out, and as always, I was right about their 'shoot now, think later' policy. They pointed gun at him immediately, and would start shooting if Yukimura and I didn't step in front of him.

"He's a super mutant! Get away from him!"

"He prefers the term meta human," I said and glared at the woman. "Now, stop giving the poor guy crap just because he's overgrown and green and let us through."

"No," she said, pointing her too big and overpowered gun at us.

"Fine." I took out the gun and pointed at her. "Don't even blink, bitch."

"Whoa, Bandit, don't do anything rash!" said Yukimura stepping closer to me, but he didn't grab me like I thought he would.

"Listen to him, Bandit. We'll find another way. Violence is not the answer between two rational groups of people," said Fawkes, and I smiled to myself, knowing just what kind of reaction these shit for brains will have. Just as expected, Brotherhood was stunned. "Did he just talk?"

"Holy shit!"

"No way." Only the bitch continued to hold her gun pointed towards us. "He's a super mutant. he needs to be wiped out."

"I'd like to see you try, bitch."

"Why are you willing to die for that abomination?" she asked angrily, unable to understand why I stood my ground, and kept holding my gun towards her, even though I was clearly outnumbered. Engaging battle would mean my death. Like that's something new.

"He is not an abomination! He is my friend. He saved my life, more than just once." She looked puzzled, frowning, as if thinking was giving her a headache. She put the gun down, and I copied her slow movements, carefully watching what she was doing.

"Fine. You can pass. But if this... Thing does anything suspicious, I will exterminate all three of you." Still glaring into her eyes, I smiled.

"I would really like to see you try."

"Bandit, stop provoking her! We should be glad she's letting us through and not leaving us with holes in our bodies." I nodded, even though I didn't agree. I really didn't like this woman.

Nobody threatens my friends. Nobody.


End file.
